Henry Stickmin
Summary Henry Stickmin is the main protagonist of the Henry Stickmin series. He is very unlucky and yet lucky at the same time. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier']]: '''Varies from '''9-B to 8-C, higher with objects/weapons Name: 'Henry Stickmin '''Origin: '''Henry Stickmin series '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''28 '''Classification: '''Thief, Bounty Hunter, Private Investigator, Government Operative, Prisoner, Criminal, Toppat Clan Leader, Inmate of The Wall, Rescue Operative, Fugitive '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation (Via Teleporter or Flash), Explosion Manipulation (Via Rocket Launcher, TNT, C-4, or Grenades), Can make bombs out of thin air and increase their size and strength by holding them, Transmutation (Via Liquidificator, Paperizor and Shadozer), Invisibility (Via Boo item), Size Manipulation (Via Shrink Ray, Cookie and Shrink 'n Grow), Enhanced Jumps (Via Jumble Hoopers, Rocket Launcher, Spring and Power Jump), Intangibility (Via Cheats), Sleep Inducement (Via Tranquilizer), Portal Creation (Via Portal Gun), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Metal and Earth), Electricity Manipulation (Via Joy Buzzer), possible Probability Manipulation (Stated in Infiltrating the Airship preloader to be extremely lucky), Acid Manipulation (Literally has a bottle of acid), Flight (Via Jet Pack, Warp Star, Leaf, Helium and Cheats), Can go to alternate dimensions and back, Elasticity (Via Stretch Chewies), Telekinesis (Via Zero-Point Energy), Possible minor Mind Control (Made two guards completely ignore their duties just by dancing), Mind Control with Wind Waker, Statics Amplification (Via Sandwich, Adrenaline and NRG drink), Force Field creation (Via Bubble Shield and Scooter), Empathic Manipulation (Via PK Flash β) 'Attack Potency: '''Varies from '''Wall level to Building level (Often harms himself), higher with certain objects/weapons. Can ignore durability with certain objects Speed: 'Superhuman '''to '''Subsonic' normally''' (Can keep up with a truck. Can go this fast), with '''Subsonic reaction speed (Caught a bullet mid air), higher with Adrenaline, Speed Shoes or Beans, Relativistic+ to Speed of Light with NRG drink (Moved so fast that everything else seemed to be at a standstill), at least Subsonic with Scooter (Can keep up with an helicopter), Massively FTL+ with Warp Star Lifting Strength: Above Average Human normally (Can lift the Tunisian Diamond, which is much heavier than himself), far higher with Zero-Point Energy. Striking Strength: '''Varies from '''Below Human Class '(His punches couldn't hurt a average human) to '''Street Level '(Easily send both Gregory and Ellie flying with The KNEE, broke small rocks just with his fist, threw a bullet hard enough to break an AK-47), '''higher with Sandwich or NRG drink Durability: '''Varies from '''Wall level (Survived a fall from several meters, albeit died shortly after when a frying pan fell on his head) to Building level (Survived a exposion from a Creeper) Stamina: '''Above Regular Human (Was able to run several kilometers before getting tired) '''Range: '''Standar melee range normally, Varies from extended melee range to dozens of meters with most objects/techniques, at least interplanetary with Teleporter '''Standard Equipment: '''Many weapons/tools from real life and other media, the following objects: * '''Liquidificator: Turns the target into liquid * Paperizor: Turns Henry user into paper, which allows him to pass through narrow places. The effect disappears after a while * Shadowzer: Turns Henry into shadow, allowing him to go unnoticed * Teleporter: Allows Henry teleport almost everywhere * Scooter: Henry most notable vehicle. It has a tow cable, a basket and a bubble shaped shield Intelligence: '''Average (Doesn't seem much smarter than a normal human, thought he is quite creative) '''Weaknesses: '''Normal human weakness most of the time, mostly relies on luck (thought he seems to have plenty of it), the Teleporter isn't reliable most of the time, the Boo item and Sandwich only last a while, using cheats might get him banned, doesn't know how to use the Jet Pack (Though he uses a similar object in Infiltrating the Airship), can't really control the Warp Star, his mind can't handle alternate dimentions, using ice manipulation will freeze himself if he rolls a 1, the Shadozer will kill him if he gest fully covered by a shadow, they warned him about stairs but he did not listen (8^y), the Adrenaline, Speed Shoes and Beans doesn't seem to increase his reaction speed, the NRG drink has side effects (Nausea, Headaches, Rapid Heartbeat, and possibillities of Stroke and/or Heart Attack) '''Note 1: Some objects and techniques are excluded since they have no chance of success and Henry will likely not use them Note 2: '''The Fleeing the Complex trailer shows that all endings are canon, even the fails '''Note 3: '''Just because certain decision backfired once, it doesn't mean it always will (the Teleporter being the best example) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9